Cosmetic compositions for making up keratinous materials such as eyebrows and/or eyelashes (mascaras) typically are marketed in a system including a reservoir in which the composition is stored together with a brush for applying the composition to eyebrows and/or eyelashes. Application of such mascaras occurs by placing the brush into the reservoir, coating the brush with mascara, withdrawing the brush from the reservoir, and applying the mascara to eyebrows and/or eyelashes. This can be a problematic process.
More specifically, traditional mascara applicators typically include a slender brush having a cap on one end that provides a handle, which may be threaded upon the neck of a container with the brush located within the mascara. In operation, the cap on the end of the brush is unscrewed from the container neck with one hand, and the brush is removed bearing a supply of mascara on its bristles. The user may then stroke the mascara-laden bristles upon the eyelashes, and upon completion of the application replace the brush back with its bristles housed within the container and its supply of mascara. Such applicators are not as well-suited for a single hand operation and application.
Further, the shape and orientation of brush bristles of the applicator are normally fixed. Therefore, where the design of the brush applicator is well-suited for applying mascara to the lashes of one eye with one hand, they are inherently not as well suited for applying mascara with the same hand to the other eye. For instance, an applicator that has a generally cylindrical, peripheral surface of its brush bristles is better-suited for applying mascara to the central portion of the lashes than to the end portions. In contrast, where the applicator has a conical shape of bristles, with the apex of the conical mass located at the tip of the brush, the brush is well suited for applying with the right hand mascara to right eyelashes, while it is ill-suited for applying mascara to the left eye lashes unless a hand switch is made.
Additionally, for the above described mascara applicators, the user needs to frequently dip the brush in the container supply to secure more mascara on the bristles before further application. Such a frequent dip and apply process may lead to an uneven amount of mascara being transported to the brush bristles, which may result in an uneven application of the mascara.
The result of the above limitations of mascaras is that many consumers forego using mascaras, opting to avoid the often difficult application process.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions for application to keratinous materials such as mascaras having improved application properties.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment system for keratinous material which includes a cosmetic composition having good cosmetic properties such as, for example, long-wearing, easy to remove, possesses good anti-flaking properties and/or possess good anti-smudging properties, where the system allows easy application of the composition to keratinous material.